Mission Thwarted
by Aerysa
Summary: During a mission, Mao comes across an unexpected distraction.


**Mission Thwarted**

"_Mao, where are you?"_

"I'm on my way," the cat replied.

There was no scathing rebuke to his statement. In fact, there was no response at all, but the Black Reaper's silence spoke volumes. He was not pleased that the mission was at a standstill due to his inability to be where he was supposed to be, when he was supposed to be.

In his own defence, it wasn't his fault. A glitch in the network had weakened his connection to his host body. After the minutes it had taken him to reclaim control, he found himself frolicking in the park like a normal cat, hunting down a butterfly.

He hadn't strayed far from his original route, but he had travelled in the opposite direction. On top of the time he lost wrestling for control, he had to waste more time retracing his steps to re-find his way. All in all, it wasn't his fault and the only thing he could do was continue on his way, though he was behind schedule.

Once he was back on track, Mao moved with swift and steady steps. He darted out of the park entrance and turned to the right, moving along the inner edge of the sidewalk. His current path intersected into a T, a three-way street. He paused long enough to peek both ways though it was a quiet neighbourhood. When he saw that it was safe to move, he headed for the narrow walkway which cut through the double row of houses.

Slinking around the precautionary barriers created by the metal upside-down U bars, he paused to check that no one was following. No one. Crouching on his hind legs, he lifted a paw to his mouth and licked it clean. Some things he couldn't fully control despite the delay to the schedule. When he was finished with his grooming, he gracefully leapt onto the top of the concrete wall in front of him.

Travelling the distance of the first lot, he turned to the left to stay hidden, using the length of wall between the houses. He turned to the right, taking a zigzag patterned path as he moved onto the next street. From his position on the wall, he leapt down onto the street in front of him, more accurately a pedestrian pathway.

About to turn to the left and continue on his way, his body suddenly froze of its own accord. He was only minutes away from his stakeout point and he should already be moving, but something stopped him. Rather than racing to his left, he slowly turned his head to the right as he could feel someone watching him. Had he been careless?

His eyes honed in on the two figures heading directly towards him – one tall and one short. Shock registered in his mind as he recognized both of them. All the more reason to escape, but he didn't. He couldn't.

A dark-skinned lady with short turquoise-coloured hair and golden eyes marched his way; her magenta fur-trimmed jacket swaying with her movements as it looked like a dress. Next to her, holding her hand, walked a blond-haired boy, dressed in a white button-up shirt, a red bowtie, brown shorts with suspenders and a brown cap. April and July – the only one missing from the trio was their leader.

"_Mao,"_ he heard come over the receiver.

"I'm coming," he immediately stated, though he wasn't.

This reaction he had was absurd, but he couldn't move. He willed his short furry legs to race down the street in the direction they were headed, but they didn't listen. His head was equally frozen in place, staring as they approached. Neither of them had such capabilities, which did not explain his current predicament.

Irrationally immobilized, Mao saw that they noticed him. April did nothing, glancing away. Relief passed through him until he saw the doll. His clear blue eyes were fixated on him, holding his gaze. Feeling quite nervous at this point, he wondered if the doll realized he was in a borrowed body.

Closer and closer they came, all the while that Mao was trapped in a staring contest with July. When they were two steps away, Mao managed to wrench his gaze away, slowly turning his head forward again. Silently hoping they would ignore him and continue on their way, he wasn't so lucky.

April had stepped to the side of him, but she suddenly stopped. Shadows loomed overhead as July stopped with him directly in his path. Even more anxious at this point, Mao knew he should hiss and run away. The instructions were given, but nothing happened, like the connection between mind and body had been severed.

"What is it, July?" he heard April ask.

Raising his gaze, Mao found a finger being pointed in his direction, that disconcerting stare still levelled his way. His body tensed in anticipation, suddenly faced with an unvoiced accusation. Was he going to speak and announce that he was a contractor inside a cat, rather than an actual cat?

"Yes, a cat, July," she said, her voice indicating her indifference.

Unexpectedly, the shadows darkened around him ominously as the boy slowly lowered himself into a squatting position. Fully expecting to be grabbed by his scruffy neck, Mao flinched. A hand came up, the languidness of his motions disturbing. And then…

_Plop._

A small hand was dropped on top of his head. It rested there for an indistinguishable amount of time, no further movements made. There was no petting or stroking. His hand just rested lightly on his head while the two of them stared at each other.

"Okay July, that's enough," April finally stated.

To this, the doll nodded though it didn't seem like he actually had enough yet. If she hadn't said anything, Mao couldn't help wondering how long he would be stuck here. At this rate, he was totally behind schedule, missing in action. He was just relieved that Hei hadn't tried to contact him while these two were around him.

April gave the boy a gentle tug and he finally stood up, his hand still outstretched as if they were in contact. Staring at him a moment longer, July slowly nodded his head, as if in agreement to some unspoken message, and skirted around him to follow after his caretaker.

Mao turned his head to watch their departure, utterly bewildered by what just happened. There had been no rhyme or reason to the encounter, most of all the way he had been unable to break free from the doll's attention. To his knowledge, dolls did not have that sort of ability – only useful for observation. So how was he supposed to explain this one?

"_Mao," _Hei's voice came, startling his thoughts.

"Yes."

"_Target is on the move. I'm going to follow."_

"… Yes."

The news came as relief while the tension left his body after their departure, gradually seeping out of him along with his energy. A sagging tail dragging along behind him, Mao slunk his way along the wall to find a good hiding spot to rest. It was still a shock to him that he had totally failed his mission in such an unbelievable fashion, for such an unbelievable reason.

* * *

**AN**

... AHAHA~ What a random story...

Source of inspiration:

_11) What kind of plot would you use for a Three (Mao)/ Eleven (July) fic?_  
_Oh my gosh! Cuteness attack! July and Mao (cat-form) cross paths and July is "fascinated" by the kitty and starts petting him and stuff! And Mao has this "panic" attack because he can't get out of there to continue his mission - whatever it was - because he doesn't want to be mean to July! Mwahaha~_

Lol, my answer to a DTB meme I did a while back. I was rereading my answers and it was a funny idea. Not exactly following the answer I original wrote, but close enough! XD


End file.
